


nightmares

by naturegirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl/pseuds/naturegirl
Summary: Dean has a nightmare about the reader in purgatory and when he wakes up he is very emotional and goes to find her. once he confesses something they grow closer than ever.





	nightmares

_I’m running. It feels like I’ve been running for decades. The gray trees of purgatory flying past me in a familiar blur, only stopping to kill the monsters that caught up to me. No matter what, I just kept running. Searching for her. Claws ripping at my skin, teeth tearing at my limbs, I kept running. I had to catch up to her. It was my fault she was in here in the first place, it’s my fault she was hurt, it’s my fault, it’s my fault. I can’t let her die again. More trees rushed by, I kept running until I found the river where I knew she would be. As I approached, I saw her, long brown hair tied up in her go-to messy bun, my old flannel tied around her waist, huge smile on her face, and arms outstretched towards me. Just as I got close I heard her shout in pain, saw her collapse into herself to reveal a monster behind her, its claws dripping with fresh blood. I run to her, but I can’t move, I’m trying so hard to run faster, but it’s like I’m running through 6 feet of mud. I’m watching her die slowly and there’s nothing I can do about it. Inch by inch I make my way to her, when my fingertips finally reach her enough to graze her outstretched arms she disappeared, the hold on me left as well and i fell onto the river shore only to get up and keep running and do the same thing over and over and over. Run. Run. Kill. Run. Find her. Watch her die. Run. Run. Kill. Run. Find her. Watch her die. Again and again and again._

 

I woke up suddenly with cold sweat dripping down my bare chest, blinking away the years that were in my eyes. I knew it wasn’t true, we got out of purgatory together-years ago-but I can never forget that it was my fault she was there in the first place. She went into the Levi’s nest after me to make sure I wasn’t gonna be alone and she got hit with exploding Dick, same as me and Cas.

I knew it was a dream but I had to make sure she was ok, I loved her. Plain as that. She didn’t know, how could she love a monster like me? She was amazing and strong, not to mention one of the kindest people I have ever met. But she didn’t feel the same way. She couldn’t. She was all that and I was just an angry drunk.

I snuck out of my room and walked down the bunker hallway to hers, i just needed to make sure she was ok. When I got to her room, I listened at the door and slowly opened it. I saw her clothes all over her floor, books on her desk, computer open on her bed, covers all messed up, but I didn’t see her.

I walked down to the kitchen to get a drink and calm my nerves because logically I’m sure she’s ok but I still felt like something was off. About halfway down the stairs I heard a trashy sitcom laugh track and felt relief flood over me; she was watching TV, that’s why she wasn’t in her room. I still wanted that drink, though, so I kept walking down the stairs. When I got to the bottom she saw me and a look crossed her face, I couldn’t tell exactly what it was, I’ve never been as good at figuring that kind of thing out as she was.

“Dean?” She turned around on the couch so her arm was thrown over the back, hair in the same bun from my nightmare, gorgeous as ever.

“Yeah, you still up?” My voice comes out shaky for some reason even though I was trying to sound upbeat, but she saw right through it.

“Come here? What’s goin on?” She clicked off the TV and made room for me on the loveseat she had spread out on, completely ignoring my question. I silently walked over and sat stiffly next to her.

“What happened? You seemed fine a couple hours ago?” She whispered. Her hands going to card through my hair with a slow and soothing rhythm.

“Nightmare.” I said as if that explained everything, and to her, i kinda think it did. She shifted so that my back was pressed against her chest, one arm around my torso the other still in my hair.

“I know you know this, but I’m gonna say it anyway: whatever happened, isn’t real. Whoever got hurt-it wasn’t your fault.” She kept her voice low and even-toned. She continued to say things like that, knowing exactly what I needed to hear. I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.

“I love you,” I whispered, barely audible. almost hoping she couldn’t hear, but desperately needing her to.

“Damn right you do, I’m awesome.” She joked still touching my hair, I think she thought I meant in a platonic way. She couldn’t be more wrong.

“You absolutely are,” My voice shakes again, a single tear rolled down my cheek. She turned my body so my face was facing hers and moved her hand from my hair to my face, closing the distance and surprising me by lightly kissing my lips.

“I love you too, Dean.” she said against my bottom lip.

“Oh, thank god,” I whispered back, taking her face in my hands and kissing her so passionately, like I had never kissed anyone before. And compared to her, I hadn’t. She was the only one that mattered. I needed to be closer to her, my skin needed to touch hers. Lips still attached, I moved us so we were laying down, her chest on mine. we stayed like that for a while, only coming up for air when were couldn’t stand it anymore; it felt like hours or seconds, I couldn’t tell, before she pulled away and stripped off her tank top showing a comfy looking sports bra underneath. I had seen many bras in my time but none had the same impact on me. I whimpered and brought my hands from her hips to her bare back pulling her back down so our skin was touching.

“Wait, wait” She pulled up, still straddling my pajama-clad lap. Terror rushed through me as she said that, worried she was changing her mind and didn’t want to do this, and my ego couldn’t bear the rejection tonight.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She sat hands on my chest a concerned look in her eye.

“Really? Do I want to have sex with the incredibly attractive woman I love? Yeah, totally wouldn’t want to do that.” I chuckled as I sat up and grabbed her face kissing her roughly, hands roaming, my mouth on her neck leaving opened mouth kisses all the way down to her collarbones. We separate for a split second so that I could take off her bra, even that seemed too long, this felt more right than anything I had ever done.

My cock was achingly hard in my pajama bottoms and I was very aware that there were only a few more pieces of clothing to shed before we would both be fully naked. Small breathy moans came from her mouth and went straight through me. I brought my hands up to cup her breasts, my thumb flicked over her hard nipple getting a louder moan to fall past her lips, her body reacting to my touch in the perfect way. I could tell she was as turned on as I was, I could feel her hips rocking trying to get some sort of friction.

She slid off my lap, causing me to groan at the sudden movement, she sat on the floor between my legs and pulled my pants down, my dick slapping my stomach leaking precum. She took it in her hands and pumped it once making appreciative sounds before licking a stripe from my balls up and sucking the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue through the slit, my hand went to her hair to make sure any strays from her bun wouldn’t be in her way.

“No, wait, stop.” I groaned out, she pulled off making a popping noise.

“Whats up? You wanna be done?”

“Oh, God no! I just- you’ve helped me so much I just want to return the favor,” She sat back on the couch next to me and I nudged her so she was laying on her back. I leaned over and put my mouth on one nipple, my fingers going towards the other. I nipped at it with my teeth until the nipple became hard, switching back and forth, once her moans reached a peak and when I was satisfied I moved down, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, kissing her hip, her inner thighs until she was begging for it.

Only when her whole body was writhing around in need of contact did I pull her bottoms off and bring a finger to her dripping folds, slowly pushing one in and out and making small circles around her clit. I took my hand away and replaced it with my tongue, eliciting a very loud moan from her beautiful mouth. I took my time bringing her to the edge and keeping her there for a while, just enjoying the taste and sound of her, something I never thought I would be able to experience. Finally, I plunged two fingers in and curled them upwards at the same time that I sucked on her clit bringing her to her first climax of the night.

“My turn,” She said with an amazing look of pleasure on her face. She pushed me back to the other side of the couch, positioning herself over my dripping cock and slowly sinking down on it until I was in her up to the hilt. She felt more amazing than I could have ever imagined; her warm walls hugging my hardness her mouth on my neck. I didn’t know how long I was going to last when she started bouncing and rolling her hips at the same time. I brought one hand up to play with her nipple and the other down to rub at her clit and help her toward her next orgasm. As she bounced I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my own climax. I moved us so I could have more control, I put her legs over my shoulders and with a new angle I rammed into her hitting her G-spot straight on bringing her to another climax before I came inside her with a loud moan.

I don’t know how much time passed before we fell asleep naked in each other’s arms. I just know that I have never slept better.

 

 


End file.
